El diario de Sarah
by kena86
Summary: desde el punto de vista de la hermana de Ed


-/-/-

Querido diario: eres mi regalo de cumpleaños por parte Ed, y de verdad eres lindo, vaya sorpresa, nunca crei que mi hermano por fin me diera un regalo decente, sus regalos anteriores.. Bueno, si es que esas cosas se le pueden llamar "regalos".. Pero.. ¿te digo un secreto? Los tengo guardados, son tontos, pero el me los regalo, hace poco se termino de viejo diario, y ahora esta bajo llave con los otros en caja fuerte, Eddy nunca creeria que la caja fuerte de una chica no tiene dinero, si no objetos personales y muy apreciados, pero que ni se le ocurra acercarse a mi cuarto.

-/-/-

Querido diario: hoy mi hermano se "caso" después de todo la casa no estaba embrujada, Las Crueles estaban ahí, y atraparon a mi tonto hermano y a sus tontos amigos, pero claro el muy tonto disfruto mucho jalar de la "carroza" no pude evitar preguntarme si algun dia de verdad se casaron con las Crueles, aunque Jimmy lo disfruto mas al recibir "el ramo" de las novias, cuando se recupero del golpe, con el ramo en mano me dio una extraña mirada que no entendí al principio, pero me di cuenta que seguía pensando en bodas, yo me sonroje, no hablamos por unos minutos y regresamos al juego, debo decir que a mi mama no le gusto ver a jimmy tan embelesado con el ramo en mano.

-/-/-

Querido diario: hoy el tonto de mi hermano y de sus amigos trataron de estafarnos con cosas pintadas con pintura dorada, odio admitirlo pero Ed y sus amigos de verdad tienen unas ideas muy raras e interesantes, descubri las cosas pintadas tiradas a un lado, y.. tal vez suene tonto, pero tome las que mas me gustaban, todavía sigo enojada porque por poco pierdo mi hermoso pendiente.

-/-/-

Querido diario: mi hermano y sus amigos hicieron una casa del árbol e invitaron a todos a unirse, yo sabia que no seria la gran cosa, fue divertido ver que las Crueles les quitaron su casa del árbol, pero me enoje un poco porque queria subir a la casita del arbol, aunque después se me olvido, porque Ed y sus amigos inventaron una especie de catapulta para que todos volaramos, fue peligroso pero curiosamente satisfactorio. Creo que valieron gastar esos 25 centavos.

-/-/-

Querido diario: hoy Kevin nos regalo dulces a todos, bueno, menos a mi hermano y sus amigos, nos burlamos de ellos un rato, pero después me peso la conciencia, y queria darle un dulce a mi hermano, pero no se pudo, porque el muy tonto y sus amigos tiraron la casa de Kevin, y estuvieron horas corriendo por su seguridad, mama obligo a Ed darse un baño en el jardin antes de pasar a la casa .

-/-/-

Querido diario: Jimmy y yo estábamos jugando a los doctores, encontramos a doble D en mi cama, le ordene que se fuera pero, estaba muy raro, jimmy y yo queríamos curarlo, sus tontos amigos, Kevin y Rolf querían acapararlo, pero no hubo tiempo para replicar, una inundación cubrió el vecindario, que por suerte solo fueron horas, y no entraran a la casa.

-/-/-

Querido diario: ¡ya se quien es mi alma gemela! ¡es Doble D! me dio una hermosa flor, ¿Por qué lo se? Desde que era mas pequeña, recuerdo que con mi mama veíamos hermosas películas románticas, la parte que mas me gustan son donde los enamorados regalaban flores a las chicas, siempre soñé que mi alma gemela me regalara mi primera rosa, ahora es mi "novio", pero no podia aguantar a mi hermano y al tonto de eddy, sin mencionar que el pobre de Jimmy estaba muy solo.

-/-/-

Querido diario: la escuela ha estado pesada, casi no he tenido tiempo para escribir, pero, creo que la anécdota mas interesante ha sido lo que paso hace 3 días, Jimmy y yo estábamos jugando al cine, no hicimos caso a la llamada de eddy, otro truco para estafarnos, pero los demás si fueron, hubo mucho ruido, no le dimos importancia, pero al cabo de un rato, Ed estaba corriendo con una enorme.. Ahora que lo pienso parecía su calcetín, vimos a lo demás chicos jurando vengarse y darle una paliza a los Ed's, ellos siempre se lo buscan, Jimmy y yo decidimos que seria genial verlos como los apaleaban, tomamos una canasta para picnic, y seguimos el rastro de los ed's, pero Jimmy se atraso y termino en las garras de las Crueles, iban a torturarme, pero Jimmy soltó la lengua, confeso que las chicos del vecindario, buscaban a mi hermano y a sus amigos para golpearlos, como buenas "novias" decidieron salir al rescate de sus "novios", nos usaron de caballos, fue un camino largo y pesado, esas niñas de verdad son el demonio, tuve que ingeniármelas para que escapáramos, encontramos a wilfred, el cerdo de Rolf, pero Rolf no estaba, pero usamos al cerdo para no dejar huella, después de otras horas, seguíamos con Wilfred, pero me harte cuando me caí por milésima vez, pasaron casi 24 horas desde que jimmy y yo jugábamos en el patio de mi casa, pasaron otras horas, seguimos al cerdo, y finalmente llegamos a un parque de diversiones, donde para nuestra sorpresa, estaban nuestros vecino y mi hermano y sus tontos amigos, fue decepcionante no verlo ya golpeado, por que confieso que por lo general no me gusta ver que golpeen a mi hermano, pero no niego que se lo merece, sin embargo, por fin conoci al hermano de Eddy, que el tanto presume, fue una empalagosa reunión, pero pronto se volvió una escena de horror, todos nos quedamos de piedra al ve que el "famoso" hermano le daba una horrible paliza a Eddy, desde que tengo memoria, Eddy y sus amigos siempre han intentado estafarnos, a veces lo lograban, pero era peor lo que hacia ese bruto grandote, solo Lee Cruel estaba dispuesta a defender a su "novio", en ese momento reconocí que de verdad quería al tonto, fue un rara admiración que sentí por esa loca, pero olvidando eso, nos aterramos mas como golpeaba al pobre Doble D, fue el mas valiente al desafiar a ese buscaplietos, nosotros llegamos al limite, como acuerdo silencioso todos decidimos que era ahora de hacerle frente al sinvergüenza, pero antes de que hicieramos algo.. ¿Cómo es que nadie se dio cuenta? Fue mi hermano quien destornillo la puerta, asi Eddy le dio a su hermano en la cara.

No sabria explicar el repentino orgullo que sentí por mi hermano. Es decir.. ¡fue inteligente!, tal vez fue la presion de querer salvar a sus amigos, o tal vez no es tan tonto como parece.

Sumando las emociones del momento, escuchamos la confesión de Eddy de que siempre dijo mentiras para que lo quisiéramos, fue desgarrador y conmovedor, las cosas cambiaran en ahora en adelante.

Antes que se me olvide, nuestros padres ya habían llamado a la policía, pero regresamos por nuestra cuenta a casa, los padres regañando, y las mamas abrazando y llorando a moco suelto.

-/-/-

No tengo idea que paso, estábamos jugando con mi muñecas en el jardín, mientras escuchábamos los gritos de Eddy suplicándole a Kevin bajar de la bici, pero este quería romper su propia marca de tiempo con peso extra, mientras Doble D y Rolf tomaban tiempo, Ed se acerco a jugar, yo no quería al principio, pero tomo una muñeca y empezó a hablar con una vocecilla muy graciosa, Jimmy y yo nos matábamos de la risa, y de repente un ruido, un carro fuera de control entro al vecindario, y se dirigía hacia nosotros, Ed con una velocidad increíble nos tomo y de pronto estábamos del otro lado del vecindario, el carro choco contra el faro de nuestra casa, un hombre salio medio tambaleándose del carro, de repente, se fue corriendo, Eddy apenas dijo que era un descaro dejar asi su carro, pero el carro empezó a incendiarse, fue un gran susto, sin que me lo esperaba Ed grito "¡tu muñeca, sarah!", no capte lo que habia dicho hasta que nos soltó y fue corriendo al carro incendiado, entonces entendí que quería salvar a una de mis muñecas que estaban cerca, entre en pánico, pero no pude llamarlo por que el auto exploto, y vi a mi hermano volar y chocar contra una de las casas.

Creí que estaba muerto, pero levanto a la muñeca con su mano y como si no hubiera pasado nada me la regreso, y se desmayo.

No supe quien llamo la ambulancia, ni cuando llego la ambulancia, pero me puse histérica por que no me dejaban acompañarlos, finalmente me inyectaron algo, y me quede dormida, cuando desperté, estaba en un cuarto con mi hermano, y mis padres ya estaban ahí, Ed esta perfectamente, solo se desmayo de la impresión, yo lo abrace y llore de alivio. Y me regreso mi muñeca, la verdad estaba muy molesta con esta muñeca, quería tirarla, pero Ed lo resentiría, asi que la guardare para recordar el sacrificio de mi hermano, pero ya no volveré a jugar con muñecas.

-/-/-

Querido diario: no se si es un milagro o confirma lo que sospeche desde el viaje a mondo Go-Go, Ed mas listo de lo que aparenta, ya falta poco para que termine la primaria, la enfermera de la escuela recomendó que usara lentes, al poco tiempo le compraron unos, y cuando llegaron sus boletas, mi mama grito de alegría al saber que Ed paso los exámenes, y que iria a la highschool, en cambio Eddy necesito mucho ayuda para pasar lo exámenes, pero también ira a Highschool, junto a Doble D, quien cada vez esta mas guapo.

-/-/-

Querido Diario: mi cuerpo esta cambiando, me asuste cuando me di cuenta que… y mis caderas crecieron, creí que había engordado, pero mi mama me explico que ya era una señorita, me emocione, pensando que por fin Doble D se fijaría en mi, mamá me llevo de compras, el rosa y el azul siguen siendo mis favoritos.

Pero Doble D ni me noto, tal vez sigo pareciendo una niña.

-/-/-

Querido diario: mi Mamá ya me lo había advertido. "lo hormonas te pueden volver loco", y yo no podía dejar de pensar en doble D, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando tenia mi cuarto lleno de fotos de el, cuando sonaba el teléfono, esperaba que fuera el, pero solo era Jimmy, no le regreso las llamadas por que me hace perder el tiempo.

-/-/-

Querido Diario: me siento como la peor persona del mundo, debió ser hace 3 días: cansada de esperar a que Doble D diga al respecto, decidí acercarme, a la mitad del vecindario, yo..

Pues le dije si quería salir conmigo, pues me gustaba mucho, el puso una cara, creo que de horror, después de pena, y dijo.. Que no podía salir con alguien mas joven, se me rompió el corazón, pero no insiste, me di media vuelta para irme a mi casa y encerrarme en mi cuarto, pero en vez de eso vi a un joven de mi edad, con ojos tristes que reflejaban que también se le rompió el corazón, , pero cuando esos ojos empezaron a llorar, me di cuenta que era Jimmy, al principio no lo reconocí sin su aparato dental pero antes que pudiera decir algo, el se fue corriendo, justo como yo quería hacerlo, en tan solo un segundo me di cuenta lo abandonado que lo tenia, esas llamadas que se hacia un amigo a otro, pero que no respondí, fui tan egoísta que no pensé que no era la única que sufrió cambios, no solo físicos, ¡malditas hormonas! ¿Por qué se puso a llorar? Tal vez.. También lo rechazaron, yo lo rechace, cuando escucho lo que le dije a Doble D, me sentí muy mal, regrese a la casa, choque con Ed, quería gritarle que se quitara de mi camino, lo mire con mis ojos llorosos, me evaluó por un segundo y sin esperarlo; me abrazo, no sabría explicarlo, pero ese abrazo era lo que mas necesitaba, fue un desahogo para mi, creo que llore bastante, cuando me calme, Ed finalmente me soltó y me limpio las lagrimas y me dijo "eres muy bonita no llores" yo no me sentía así en ese momento, pero en estos momento me siento agradecida de tener un hermano mayor, debo parar, mi hermano me esta llamando..

-/-/-

Querido diario: las cosas mejoraron.. Un poco.. Después de que deje de escribir hace un día, mi hermano me dijo que me llevaría de campamento, aunque me extraño, no compartimos mucho, acepte de inmediato, sentí que debía alejarme un momento del vecindario, bien no tardamos mucho en salir con las cosas para pasar la noche en el bosque, a mitad de camino se nos unió May Kanker, me extraño que Ed no se pusiera a correr, de hecho creo que le agrado que ella viniera, y debo reconocer que las Hermanas Crueles ya no son tan feas, de hecho están mas formadas que yo, y se esfuerzan por arreglarse, ahora May; al principio creí que tenia ropa de diseñador, pero luego confeso que ella misma se ha hecho propia ropa, se unió a un club de costura, y lo hace muy bien, aunque como ya escribí no entendí porque a Ed no le importo estar cerca con ella, sospecho que hace tiempo son amigos y no me di cuenta con mi embelesamiento con Doble D, llegamos a la orilla del rio, y Ed se lucio pescando peces con la boca, May no dejaba de alabarlo, que tenia gran habilidad, súper guapo.. Blah blah, pero ella se lucio al cocinar los peces, me supieron muy ricos, me la pase muy bien, pero cuando empezó el atardecer: aparecieron los demás chicos del vecindario, todos con sus propias tiendas para acampar, incluso la Crueles les pisaban los talones a Eddy y Doble D. incluso Jimmy llego, y yo.. Solo quería que lo tierra me comiera, por lo menos intente quedarme cerca de Ed, pero el me dio un suave codazo, por su mirada creo que entendí lo que tenia que hacer, no dire de lo que hable con jimmy, solo diré que volvemos a ser amigos, y que el tiempo diga.

-/-/-

Querido Diario: las Crueles se unieron al ejercito, Jimmy estábamos paseando por las casas rodantes y vimos como un autobús militar se paraba cerca de su casa, nos sorprendió ver a mi hermano y a sus amigos llegando, seguro también por curiosidad, y las chicas salieron con enormes bolsas de viaje, no nos acercamos, pero vimos que los ed's discutir con ellas, no parecían nada contentos con su decisión, me extraño mucho, desde que las conocieron ellos solo han tratado de huir de sus besos, el conductor grito que ya tenían que irse, Las Crueles subieron, pero Eddy, no estoy segura, sin embargo; podría jurar que no quería dejar ir a Lee..

-/-/-

Querido Diario: ¡cielos! Ni yo lo puedo creer, mi hermano se casa, apenas paso un mes desde que las Crueles se unieron al ejercito, y May Cruel regreso, ¡embarazada!, tratándose de ese par de tontos, no debería extrañarse, ambos son mayores, pero mis padres están muy preocupados de que no estén listos para valerse por si mismos, de todas formas cooperan para la boda.. Tengo que irme, mi mama me llevara a probarme un vestido.. Ed quiere que se la "niña" de las flores..

Años después

-/-/-

¡hola mi querido Diario!: después de tantos años finalmente te encontré, bueno en realidad Ed te encontró, el tontito se llevo varias cosas, cuando se mudo a su nueva casa (la vieja casa "embrujada") eso me pasa por olvidarte en la sala, apenas la encontro porque May los puso hacer limpieza de primavera, han pasada tantas cosas que me muero por escribir, pero no tengo tanto tiempo, ahora soy una mujer casada y con trabajo, soy organizadora de banquetes y mi esposo, Jimmy, tiene su propio Spa, y mi hijo Milo, mi gran orgullo, tiene un cabello esponjoso como Jimmy, pelirrojo como yo y su abuelo, pero su actitud es muy pasiva, no es emo, ni Dark, solo gusta de la ropa negra, el y Ed Jr. Se la pasan juntos y.. ya me tengo que ir, tengo cosas que arreglar para mi próximo contrato..


End file.
